


Confinement

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Double Penetration, Humiliation, Lactation, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Threesome, ahego, asphixiation, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months into Koujaku's imprisonment with the Yakuza twins, Koujaku has finally learned how to behave and obey.  Tonight is just one of many torturous nights for him as he's treated like a dirty, cum-thirsty mutt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confinement

Koujaku woke that morning on the cold, tile floor to the usual stiffness in his joints and the dull ache in his tired muscles.  Another night passed while he slept, or it could have been a day, honestly he could no longer tell what time of day it was nor how long he had been captive for.  All he knew was as time passed, his once toned and curvacious muscles had now atrophied and his body looked as though it belonged to a budding teenager rather than a grown man.

The usual events of the day occured; he awaited Virus and Trip’s return, Welter bullied his weak self knowing he was unable to fight back, he’d be fed something minimal to keep him from dying off too soon, and then the real torture began.  

When he was first captured, he fought back with every breath and every ounce of strength he had, but even someone like him can be broken down and within a few short months, he had completely given up, content with living as their plaything until he was no longer needed.  Today, his submission would be put to the test once more.

—–

_“Koujaku, it’s a wonder you’ve managed to stay so tight back here”_

Koujaku would have moaned in response, but the pale cock in his mouth muffled any and all sounds, so all he managed was to tighten himself even further to acknowledge Trip’s statement.

“ _Ah, that’s it, show me what your tight ass can do.”_

_“Trip, you’re getting him excited.  He’s going to finish me off soon.”_

_“I can’t help it, I love getting our little pet all worked up.”_

Koujaku closed his eyes and attempted to suck harder, wanting so desperately to please his second master _._ His efforts soon paid off as the fleshy member swelled and burst inside, releasing its seed onto his tongue.  Koujaku was quick to swallow it down and sucked on the head greedily to make sure he drained his master dry.  Meanwhile, Trip’s hard thrusts slowed to a grind, his hips b

“ _You’re thirsty today, aren’t you?”_ said the deep voice behind him.  Koujaku nodded, licking his lips and savouring the sticky texture that coated the inside of his mouth.

“ _Well, lucky for you, we have just what you want,”_ Virus tucked his now-flaccid cock into his briefs and left the room for a moment, returning with a silver dog bowl and placing it down in front of Koujaku.

Koujaku stared at the contents inside, unsure if what he was seeing was true or if it only looked like…

“ _There you go, Koujaku, just what you wanted, courtesy of Morphine.”_

_“Drink it up, mutt.  It’s all you’re getting for today.”_

The initial shock wore off quickly once he was given the order and immediately, his head dipped low, allowing his ass to stick up higher and giving Trip the optimal angle to pound into him.  Koujaku lapped at the congealed contents inside the bowl, swallowing down gobs of bittersweet cum and gagging only slightly as it slid down his throat and into his empty stomach.

“ _Come on, I thought you were thirsty for it?  Drink.”_

Trip’s hand grasped Koujaku’s hair tightly before shoving his face down into the bowl.  He sputtered as cum shot up his nose and he attempted to lift his head to regain his breath, but Trip’s grip was too strong and held him fast, his thrusts increasing in intensity along with his excitement.

“ _Trip.”_

_“Don’t ruin this for me, Virus.  It’s my turn to have fun.”_

Virus tightened his lips to a thin line, but made no move to intervene.  Instead, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching Trip torment his favourite toy.

Koujaku could feel his chest tighten as his lungs begged for air, but he knew Trip too well to know he wouldn’t be granted such a luxury.  Placing his hands on the floor beside the bowl, he began to gulp down large amounts of cum at once. As the bowl emptied, he inhaled deeply through his nose once it broke the surface of the thick liquid and his lungs expanded greatly.  He didn’t stop, however, the repercussions for doing so would be far too great.

Eventually, the bowl emptied and Koujaku licked it clean until Virus was satisfied enough to take it away.

“ _How was that, hm?  Are you satisfied?”_

There was only one answer to such a question – Koujaku shook his head, panting as cum dripped off his soiled face.

“ _Look, Virus, he’s become such a spoiled bitch now.”_

_“That’s what happens when we don’t discipline him enough, but I suppose it can’t be helped.”_

_“It’s our job to take care of him.  Come, Koujaku,”_

Trip pulled out and made his way to the bed with Koujaku following at his heels.  Once Trip laid down, Koujaku was quick to crawl ontop of him with his knees on either side of his hips and his hands placed on the bed next to Trip’s head.  Almost as quick as he left, his cock was pushed back inside.  Koujaku moaned as he was filled up again and reflexively began to ride his girth.  Immediately, Trip’s had was on his throat, squeezing tightly as a small whimper slipped past his throat and left Koujaku’s lips.

“ _Don’t be rude, Virus still has to join us, you impatient slut.”_

“ _Now, Trip, he was only trying to make you happy, just like any good dog would.”_

The bed creaked under the weight of a third body and Koujaku’s heart raced in anticipation.  He maintained eye contact with Trip who eagerly waited and bit his lip as he watched for one, special moment.  When Virus began to slide his rock-hard erection into Koujaku’s desperate hole, Koujaku’s tongue lolled out to one side and his eyes crossed as the corner of his lips curled up into a satisfied smile.  The feeling of being filed to the brim was so intense, he could hardly control himself so when drool began to pour from his mouth onto Trip’s shirt, he all but cared.

“ _Look at that ridiculous face you’re making.  You really love being filled by both of us, don’t you?”_ Koujaku could only nod in response, his eyelids closing as Virus began to pulse in and out of him.

“ _You’re such a filthy whore, ngh, it’s a wonder we even bother with you.”_

Koujaku soaked up Trip’s cruel words as if they were terms of endearment.  His cock throbbed and his hands clenched as they gripped handfuls of bedding.  The sensation was becoming too overwhelming and once again, he moved his hips in time with Virus’s to take the two of them in as deep as possible.

“ _What’s this?  Your nipples are wet, but I haven’t even touched them.  Could it be you’re lactating?”_

Trip experimentally squeezed Koujaku’s nipples and white liquid squirted out onto Trip’s face.  He smiled devilishly as he licked it off, savouring the sweet taste.  At once, he squeezed both again and more liquid shot out, making Koujaku cry out and his dick throb even more as the pressure in his pecs were released.

“ _Maybe we got him pregnant with all that cum.”_

_“Don’t be stupid, Trip.  Ngh, boys don’t get pregnant.”_

_“Well, whatever it is, he seems to like it.  You’re so disgusting, Koujaku.”_

Koujaku whimpered incoherently.  He was trained too well to even think of retorting; instead, he focused on the feeling of two cocks pumping in and out of him while Trip lapped at his dripping nipples.  The wet sounds from behind him mixed with the grunts and moans, echoing through the room and ringing in his ears like music.  He was so close to his edge, all he needed was one more push…

_SMACK_

The dark-haired pet jolted and his eyes shot open, staring down at the blonde below him.

“ _You’re too quiet, you need to make more noise.”_

_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_

Trip’s hand had ventured to Koujaku’s behind and was now leaving dark red marks on his sensitive flesh, slapping him in time with Virus’s thrusts.  Koujaku moaned loudly as the pain turned to pleasure and coursed through his body straight to his dripping cock.

“ _He’s going to cum soon, ngh, I can feel it,”_

_“Cum for us, dog”_

Another whimper and Virus began to pound into him.  It was all to much for Koujaku to handle and after a few short seconds, his body tensed and his eyes crossed once more as semen burst from his neglected cock and onto Trip’s shirt.  As his body tensed, so did his ass and it tightened around the two dicks inside him as if attempting to suffocate them in heat.  The two blondes grunted and groaned quietly in unison as they came together, overloading Koujaku’s asshole with their milky cum and causing it to spill out from around them.

“ _You did such a good job today, Koujaku-san.”_

_“For once.  You did ruin my shirt though, I’ll have to punish you later for that.”_

Their tattooed toy nodded weakly and waited until Virus had left his gaping hole before collapsing onto the bed next to Trip.  His eyes began to droop as sleep took over his frail body and the sound of Virus’s shoes clacking against the floor as he exited the room echoed in his ears.

“ _Actually, I think I’ll punish you now.”_


End file.
